Интеллектуальный насильник (песня Эрики)
|-|Ver-C = center |-|Ver-X = center Интеллектуальный насильник (Intellectual Rapist ) - песня персонажа Эрики Фурудо из визуальной новеллы Umineko no Naku Koro ni, которую исполняет Motoki Zakuro. Композиция передаёт характер и отражает роль Эрики в истории, где интеллектуальным насильником называют того, кто испытывает удовольствие при раскрытии и выставлении напоказ тайн других. Существует две версии песни с одинаковыми словами, но разной музыкой, интонацией и манерой исполнения. |-|Английский перевод = I shoot you an icy glare. My smile oozes with ecstasy, and I look down on you with contempt piercing your chest to my pleasure as your consciousness grows dim. My overflowing intelligence knows no end. So, at least let me drink it all down to nothing because that’s the shortest route to the truth! If I can’t untangle these threads, then I’ll just have to cut them! Pandora’s box, and even the whole damn arc! You can’t prove that something doesn’t exist, because the devil’s proof is the only truth! So, please, flounder! Please, struggle! This spiral of agony is your only fate! My frightened behavior was just a deception. My face twists in ecstasy, and I look down on you with pitying eyes, tearing your chest open to my enjoyment as you lose consciousness in a deep sleep. So c’mon now, let’s talk about life. But, you’d better keep in mind that I will completely destroy your answer! If I can’t untangle these threads, then I’ll just have to cut them! Pandora’s box, and even the whole damn arc! You can’t prove that something doesn’t exist, because the devil’s proof is the only truth! So, please, flounder! Please, struggle! This spiral of agony is your only fate! This magnificent tragedy begins now! Invited to the fun, but you’re already too late because I am here right now! |-|Русский перевод = Я стреляю в тебя ледяным взглядом. Моя улыбка сочится экстазом. Я презрительно смотрю на тебя. Пронзая твою грудь, я с удовольствием наблюдаю за угасанием твоего сознания. Мой подавляющий разум не знает преград. Так дай же мне сполна насладиться Этим наикратчайшим путём к правде! Если эти нити нельзя распутать, то я просто разрежу их! Ящик Пандоры и даже всю проклятую Дугу! Ты не можешь доказать, что чего-то не существует, Потому что доказательство дьявола - это единственная правда! Что ж, пожалуйста, трепыхайся! Пожалуйста, сражайся! Эта спираль агонии - твоя единственная судьба! Моё испуганное поведение было всего лишь обманом. Моё лицо искажается от экстаза. Я с жалостью смотрю на тебя. Разрывая твою грудь, я с удовольствием наблюдаю за погружением твоего сознания в глубокий сон. Так вперёд, поговорим о жизни. Но только забывай, Что я полностью уничтожу твой ответ! Если эти нити нельзя распутать, то я просто разрежу их! Ящик Пандоры и даже всю проклятую Дугу! Ты не можешь доказать, что чего-то не существует, Потому что доказательство дьявола - это единственная правда! Что ж, пожалуйста, трепыхайся! Пожалуйста, сражайся! Эта спираль агонии - твоя единственная судьба! Эта великолепная трагедия начинается прямо сейчас! Вы были приглашены на торжество, но явились слишком поздно, Потому что я здесь и сейчас! |-|Ромадзи=tsumetai shisen wo mukeru koukotsu no emi de nijimu kurai ni sagesunda me de miorosu mune wo sasu kaikan ni ishiki ga oboro ni narisou afuredeiru chishiki wa tomerarenai kara semete nokosazu nomi hoshinasai sore ga shinjitsu he no chikamichi nano dakara tokenai himo wa kireba ii dake PANDORA no hako mo AAKU sae mo sonzai shinai mono wa shoumei dekinai akuma no shoumei sore wa yuiitsu no shinjitsu dakara mogakinasai agakinasai kurushimi no SUPAIRARU ga anata no sadame obieta taido wa giman uttori kao de yugamu kurai ni awarenda me de mikudasu mune wo saku etsuraku ni ishiki ga madoromi souna no saa katariaimashou inochi wo kakete demo ne oboeteoite hoshii no anata no kotae wa subete okashiteageru tokenai himo wa kireba ii dake PANDORA no hako mo AAKU sae mo sonzai shinai mono wa shoumei dekinai, akuma no shoumei sore wa yuiitsu no shinjitsu dakara mogakinasai agakinasai kurushimi no SUPAIRARU ga anata no sadame korekara hajimaru karei naru sangeki ni manekazare shitote sude ni osoi wa watashi wa ima koko ni iru no dakara center Категория:Злодейские песни